Duelling Meetings
'Duelling Meetings' is the third episode of Plumbermore. Plot After the Offensive Lesson... (Toon): Guys, I'm gonna sign myself up for Duelling. You in? (Speedy): Nah. (Inter): As far as I know, it will be a great opportunity to, say, troll the Malus house. Toon and Inter walk toward the noticeboards. Duelling Meetings Sign Up! 1. Flame - Aliousa '' ''2. Ulti - Astutus Toon and Inter write their names on the noticeboards. 3. Inter - Forticus 4. Toon - Forticus Toon notices the four house names with place tags next to them. Forticus - 370 Points - 1st Astutus - 365 Points - 2nd' ''Malus - 355 Points - 3rd '' '''''Aliousa - 350 Points - 4th (Toon): Hey, Inter, look! We're first! Yay! Suddenly the noticeboards change. '' 'Duelling Meetings go to Offensive Classroom!' ''Toon and Inter race back to Speedy and find her about to open the door. They barge through to see Flame and Ulti on a giant stage supervised by Max Tennyson. (Max): You are permitted to use any spell you have learnt. Go! (Ulti): Treest! A blast of green light shoots towards Flame. (Flame): Contego! Ulti's Seeking Spell shatters itself and the Shield Charm. (Flame): Tempestus Impaetus! (Ulti): Tardis Motis! The lightning bolt above Ulti slows down, and Ulti dodges. '' (Ulti): Kid, I am a third year and I excel in Offensive Spells. '''Meena Goh!' Ulti shoots a red beam of light at Flame who counters with Super Theca, an Extinguishing Charm. (Ulti): Ok. Now I'll have to attack with spells you don't know! Kalecky Erupt Bretov Alagoria! Spikes of rock appear and shoot at Flame, who took time to work out the spell. The sharp end breaks off and crumbles off all spikes and the other bit hits Flame, sending him off the stage. '' (Max): Winner, Ulti! Fifty points to Astutus! (Toon): Oh, no! They're beating us by 45 points! (Max): Toon, m'boy. Do you want to duel Flame? (Flame): Her her, you think you can beat me? (Toon): Well, maybe I can! (Inter): I'll duel Ulti after. ''Flame and Tooon climb onto the stage. (Max): You are permitted to use any spell you have learnt! Go! (Flame): Let's go, punk! Tempestus Impaetus! (Toon): Um, Contego! The lightning is redirected into Flame's tool, which flys backwards. (Toon): Bretov Alagoria! Flame's tool slams into his face, much to Toon's amusement. (Inter): Cmon, Toon, you can win! After recovering from the Tool in his face, Flame is partly unconsious. (Toon): Treest! The Seeking Charm gives Flame an epic uppercut off the stage. (Max): Winner, Toon! Fifty points to Forticus! (Inter): Yes! We're back in the lead! But Malus and Aliousa gained 40 points apiece. Work that one out, if you dare. Inter and Ulti climb onto the stage, but Max shakes his head. (Max): This club is also a chance to learn exclusive Offence Spells. (Inter): Meaning? (Max): We are going to learn Berdi Mordo Nata, the Stunning Charm. Max wordlessly conjures paper and a pen. '' (Max): 'Scribo Incendia! ''' The pen draws four large snakes. (Max): You will fight these. Stand back. Ocktoon Eradiko! The snakes slither off the page and into the room. (Max): Remember, Berdi Mordo Nata. (Ulti): Berdi Mordo Nata! '' A red blast of energy shoots from Ulti's Tool at a snake, who drops to the floor, Stunned. (Max): You Stunned it! (Ulti): Yes! (Toon): ''Berdi Mordo Nata! A smaller red blast of energy shoots from Toon's tool at a snake, which automatically becomes straight and long. (Toon): What the- (Max): You have Stunned it, imperfectly. It is a young one, so it goes all long. Flame sniggers. (Flame): Berdi Mordo Nata! A ball of energy shoots from Flame's Tool, and the snake swallows it, shooting backwards into the wall, making no effect, being as soft as paper. (Max): Well done, Flame, 10 points to Aliousa. (Toon): Can I duel Ulti now? (Ulti): Yes, and I can destroy you. The two jump onto the stage. '' (Ulti): 'Berdi Mordo Nata!' ''Ulti's Stunning Charm shoots towards Toon, who backs away. (Ulti): I get the points. Ha ha. (Toon): Contego! The Charms approach each other, and the Stunning Charm shoots back towards Ulti. Category:Plumbermore Category:Episodes